


Talking To You

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles pauses a second, then turns back to the headstone and runs a hand over the name. "Nice talking to you, as always."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking To You

Stiles lays with his body splayed out in the aisle of the cemetery and his head resting up against the headstone. It's a beautiful, sunny day and he's brought with him a lunch and a book. He's spent most of his time talking, though.

"So Scott went running at full speed to try and save the cake as it went flying but instead of catching it, it landed on him. So there we were with a dozen six year olds in the backyard waiting for the cake and… then there was no cake, not unless we wanted to try and peel it off of Scott and put it back together and believe me, I considered it. You do not want to see a bunch of unhappy six year olds. But then Lydia came in, demanding to know what was going on and she saw Scott standing there, covered in cake and me and Allison were trying not to laugh. And then Lydia laughed so we laughed and Scott pouted. And then Lydia walked to the cupboard at the back of the kitchen and grabbed, what else, another cake. Because, according to her-" and Stiles puts on his best Lydia voice for this part, "I knew you'd screw up my only daughter's birthday party, so I bought an extra cake, just in case. I also brought presents, but fortunately you at least got that right." He laughs as he finishes his story and it sort of trails off. It's difficult, he's learned, talking to dead people.

"You know, it's funny, you talk about as much now as you did when you were alive." He says it like a joke. Like it's a joke he shares with… well, like he shares jokes with dead people. Really, the whole thing is kind of sad. But then, that's always been his life, hasn't it?

He reaches over for his lunch bag and fishes through it to see if there's anything left. There isn't and he's just considering going to the nearest store and getting something else when in the distance, a car horn beeps.

He looks up to see that Scott and Allison are waiting for him at the other side of the cemetery. He waves at them broadly and gets to his feet.

He pauses a second, then turns back to the headstone and runs a hand over the name. "Nice talking to you, as always, Derek," he says. "You're still an ass, though."

Stiles knows it's stupid, just like he knows it's weird to come here and talk to what is essentially just a big block of stone, but he can't help it. He's never going to forgive Derek for this.


End file.
